Be carefull what you wish for
by myrskytuuli
Summary: Apocalypse came and passed and Sealand was the one cursed with surviving. There are things that the history remembers and then there are the things that history doesn't remember. Who would wish to be a nation when you are the only one left...


**What? Myrsky is still alive? Indeed she is. She is here to grace you all with her mangled english and cheesy plots. Now, Before reading, I want you all to notice all the plot-holes in the story. Look at them and then jump right over them, forgetting that they even were there. seriously, I'm not a scientist and even if I did make some research on the rising sea levels and earthquakes and greenhouse effect, well Now I just know how unrealistic my story is. Don't think about the unrealisticness too much, you will be happier.**

**don't own aph, just enjoy writing angst fests where they all die. What's wrong with me?**

Be carefull what you wish for

(_You just might get it)_

Draw a circle. The shape you get is the shape of the earth, third planet from the sun, the blue planet. Only planet in our solar system to harbor life. If you would now look at it from the space, you would see a planet painted in blue and white.

The year is 2280 and the planet is covered entirely in water. Either in liquid water, that covers the seas and sparkles in blue, or the frozen snow and ice that now covers all that once in the past was green and filled with life. But life has not disappeared from the planet entirely. There are still creatures, creatures used to cold, roaming the lands and sea creatures swimming in the oceans.

Deep, deep within the ocean there is also Sealand. The little bubble in the oceans vast depths. Bubble filled with light and greenery and life. It is the last sanctuary of the creatures from the past, like humans.

Once, the whole planet was inhabited by humans. Every corner and island had been home to some humans. On a time when the earth was still green and the ocean had not swallowed half of the lands that it holds now. On a time when the snow had not conquered all of the lands above the sea.

Then the apocalypse came and destroyed almost everything. Last human survivors fled under the waves, which was only place where the unforgiving snow and ice wouldn't reach. They took some animals with them, but not many. From all the amazing creatures that had once roamed the lands, only one percent got saved, maybe even less. It was all they could do, as even keeping their own race alive was a struggle. They build globes to keep the sea away and planted fields to the bottom of the ocean. They learned to gather energy from the bottom of the ocean and detach oxygen from the sea. They learned and studied and survived. Humans can be quite amazing creatures like that, when it comes to survival.

Now there is a world under the waves and generations of humans that have never seen the sky, only the deep blue waves above their heads. Sealand is their only home and sanctuary.

Inside that world the people live and die. They laugh and worry and live like humans have lived since the times immemorial. Sometimes they cry, sometimes they work and sometimes they celebrate.

"Welcome, all dear people, to celebrate with us the anniversary of our home's birth! The official date, that marks as the 200 years since Sealand was created as our one and only home! "

People have gathered in the city square to celebrate. It's a beautiful day (It always is, there are no clouds or rainstorms or cold days in Sealand) and people are on extremely cheery mood. It is only natural, as it is a holiday with lots of good food, dancing, music and other holiday cheers. It is a break from the everyday work and school. Everyone enjoys a light hearted day as this.

All expect one. On the edge of the crowd there is one young man that looks lonely and not at all cheery. Some people give him quick glances because of his clothes. Dressed in blue and white sailor clothes, he differs from the group. (He ordered these clothes made just for this day. Nobody knows, but this is how he used to dress like as a kid.) The bright, happy looking attire is complete opposite from the look he has on himself, gloomy, lonely, old.(Even if he seems to be in his twenties.) He is a mystery, an enigma, a deviation from the crowd.

The lady on the podium smiles like the sun she's never seen. A young man climbs up to join her on the podium. The cameras follow them and send their picture to the great screens hanging high above them, so that even the peoples in the far corners of the crowd can see.

"This is my partner Mark and aside from being one of our wonderful hosts today, he also works as a historian, isn't that right Mark?"

"Oh yes Jodie. As this is the 200 hundredth year celebration, I think it is appropriate that we take a little look into the past."

"Indeed! And that is exactly what we are going to do now. We are going to take a little look in to the history before Sealand, and to the catastrophes that caused the need for our homeland to be build…

_**The history books tell…**_

**The catastrophic time, now referred as "the apocalyptic time", started with the greatest catastrophe of them all. The catastrophe that caused all the other catastrophes, the meteorite now referred only as "The Stone". In December 2012, a meteorite approximately ten ****kilometres**** diameter, crashed into the Pacific-ocean, creating a huge tsunami wave and major earthquakes. First areas to feel the results were the eastern Asian coast and the western American coast.**

_Maybe Japan could have been considered lucky. When the pain came, it came with a crushing force and instantly. In one second there was normality and in the next there was pain so huge that it almost wasn't pain anymore. It didn't feel that much like hurting than it felt like dying…And it was beautiful, all the different blues swirling around you. Inside the wave you were weightless and there was no more up or down. There was just the fleeting moment of silence and numbness. Then the force of the water crushed you away and then there was nothing. _

_It wasn't the pain that made America sob, it wasn't the pain that made Americas body tremble and it wasn't the pain burning on his side that made him cry out in pain. It was pain of a different kind, pain much stronger than the physical that was ravaging his body/land. It was pain that came from the lit screen on his room, broadcasting news from around the world. There were no more little islands in the pacific-ocean. There would be no more Japan. Chinas coast was destroyed. Philippines and Taiwan wouldn't survive. _

_And Canada was suffering just like he was. _

_And the hero was here, lying on the floor hugging his burning and convulsing body to himself, without even being able to sit up, never mind help anyone. _

**When the meteorite hit the earth, it also affected the tectonic plates. A weight that huge caused the tectonic plates to shift and move in a domino effect. Results were huge, earthquakes and massive volcano eruptions all over the world. Most devastating were of course the few supervolcanoes that also woke up from the hit.**

_New Zealand knew that it was possible. He had seen in the computer screen the pictures of what would happen if the sleeping lake Taupo would wake up. Like the pictures would help any, when he was coughing smoke and his body was burning and the lava was rising higher in the air and raining down like fiery rain from hell and he knew that he was…_

_Dying would have been more preferred to this. Iceland could feel himself ripping apart, breaking in two. The volcanoes were going wild and his ground was rocking and pulling apart. The two plates under his land were moving apart, slowly ripping the roots from his island. Certainly he would…_

_Sinking seemed to be the only other option and still the northern border seemed as intimidating as ever. Between a rock and a hard place seemed like an understatement. South Korea was panicking. He was trapped in a hellstorm of raging tsunamis and storms savaging his land and earthquakes shaking him. The last straw of this nightmare was when the ever sleeping supervolcano on Japans (very broken and now wet) land had awoken. Maybe it was fortunate that Japan was already gone, as the eruption had been strong enough to make even South Korea hack and cough and burn. Now the horizon was painted in red and the worst, most horribly worst part was that no one could help. Sea had turned into a raging monster just waiting a moment to swallow him up whole and only place to run lie trough his dear twins land. Easier said than done, his twin would never help him. Not even if it meant that South Korea would die. North Korea was already too far gone in the maddness. _

_No! North couldn't be that long gone!_

_This was a situation of life and death, what did he have to lose anyway. He would either die helpless and alone, or he could try, He could fight and beg and run. There was no other choice. Expect that he had hesitated too long, There was no more time to run, no more time to try, no more time to find out if he would have had in the end fight North to get through. It was all already too…_

_Late evening, that had been so full of laughter and beauty, had turned into a night of death when the ground shook. Veneziano and Romano had been spending a rare, but pleasant evening together, eating quality pasta, drinking quality wine and just spending time as brothers. They had been really enjoying it too, no fights, no bickering. Then the ground had shook and the long painful night had started and the laughter had turned into…_

_Screaming didn't help. Nothing did. Not anymore. Vietnam just wished that she could have seen her family before she died. It would have been nice to have them all in same room without fighting. Had they ever had dinner together with the whole family together? Without fighting? Vietnam didn't remember. Her brothers could be so stubborn. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Vietnam might have been a warrior and fighter but even she couldn't fight the planet itself turning against her… _

**When the land settled down the world had to find out how to survive in the mess. The planet had never suffered from such a large scale catastrophe. While many nations were already beyond help, many others were on the line of collapsing. The democratic people's republic of Korea dissolved itself as it had no more hope for surviving. The last Korean survivors were given the nationalistic of china. **

_North Korea was crying for the first time in a long, long time. In an half an hour there would be no more Korea. There was no south and in an half an hour there would be no north. But that was not why North Korea was crying. The dying part was fine. It was North Koreas own decision. Why he was crying, well why not. Getting what you wish for(or think you wish for) wasn't all that great. America was suffering greatly. Japan was dead. South Korea was dead. It was empty world now. But it was all going to be okay now. It was going to end now. Sitting alone in an empty room North Korea could hear the clock ticking away and in the silence, could almost hear Chinas voice, singing lullabies, like when they were all children. China, North Korea wished that china would be okay. He was the only one that hadn't stopped loving North Korea. If only china could forgive his stupid little sibling. He probably wouldn't, North had left South alone, left South to die. How could something like that ever be were falling faster now. That stupid, cheery, energetic brother was dead now. North could only hope that there would be an opportunity to __apologise on the other side._

**The Italian peninsula that had suffered from the earthquakes and volcanic eruptions could no longer support itself economically. To save the nation from falling into a total anarchy, it broke in two different states. Unable to support themselves the northern part of the peninsula become classified as a German state and the southern half was taken in as part of Spain. The plan was for the two stronger nations to help rebuild the Italian economy and help the nation until it would be able to stand on its own again.**

_Italy was pale and weak, lying on the bed. The nation that had always been so lively was now so dead-like. Germany was afraid of it. He knew that he didn't look his best either, but at least he hadn't been suffering from major earthquakes and major volcanic activity at the same time. _

"_Grazie Germany. I'm afraid I have to be a horrible bother for you again."_

"_Shush Italy. You are going to be fine in no time at all."_

_Italy flashed a smile to Germany but didn't answer otherwise. Germany squeezed Italy's hand but couldn't return the smile._

**Many eastern European nations with poorer economy were left spiraling into a chaos. As the world was trying to hold on, it become clear that many eastern European nations would not survive on their own. As a solution many nations started to seek unification with someone that could help them economically. Most noticeable this was in the Eastern Europe, where many nations begged to become one with the Russian federation. Amongst these nations were the Baltic countries, Ukraine and Belarus, Poland and other former Soviet Union nations.**

_Russia couldn't remember the last time his house had been so miserable. It was saying a lot, as it had been very miserable place for many long years, as Russia could clearly remember. _

_It was like a house full of ghosts. Sad ghosts that were expecting him to help them. There was Belarus, looking pale and sick and coughing on her fist. There was Slovakia looking starving, there was Poland and Lithuania sitting close to each other, whispering something. Probably words of comfort, or maybe they had escaped the nightmarish today, in to their shared past. Poland looked like he was nodding of now and then, Lithuania looked like he tried not to care that his friend was so close to falling over._

_Everyone was suffering, Even Russia himself. They thought that he could help them, but he couldn't. There wasn't enough to help them all. There wasn't enough food or energy or money to help them all._

_There wasn't enough hope for them all._

_When Georgia came knocking on his door, Russia send him away. _

"_I'm sorry. You can't become one with me."_

**The rising sea levels were the mixed result of the shifting tectonic plates and the mass eruptions of the volcanoes and supervolcanoes around the world. The already fragile glaciers in the South- and North Pole didn't last against all the volcanic ash creating a 100 years fast forwarding in the greenhouse effect. It didn't take long for the sea to swallow lots of inhabited landmasses, like the whole nation of Denmark and Netherlands, the three Baltic nations and most of England.**

_Norway doesn't cry, he is completely dry. The high mountains surrounding him had not failed, for they had protected him, like they still protected him against the flood. Norway was strong, unreachable and cold. He was everything Denmark hadn't been. Denmark, who had always smiled, always laughed, always been so… down to earth. Denmark hadn't had any walls to protect himself and now he had gone, sunken away. Denmark wasn't there and never again would be. Norway was dry, but he had started to wonder if the coldness would still take him and would it even be a bad thing._

_One Belgian woman came to the shore every day to throw tulips into the sea. No matter the weather, the young blonde woman always came with the tulips. Nobody knew who she was or who she was mourning. She just came with the tulips and sent them sailing away in to the sea. _

_When the woman stopped coming, it wasn't that hard to guess why. The situation in Belgium had been worsening with each day. It wasn't like young women could just go around carrying flowers while Belgium was collapsing on itself on the inside. _

_Nobody found England. His island hadn't yet sunken completely, but there was not a trace of the blonde man that had made everyone cringe with his cooking and talked to his invisible friends. America had tried, but there had been no sightings of England. France had also searched but for naught. England's island might have not been entirely sunken yet, but there definitely was no nation left anymore. _

_In the end there was nothing any of them could do. Their breaths started to rattle, they started to gough up water now and then and their breathing became harder and harder. Russia had nothing to give them for help. He had failed. The Baltics were going to sink. Estonia was first to go, in the silence of the night, without anyone even there. then came Latvia and at least this time they knew what to expect._

_Latvia had smiled at them when he went. It baffled Russia. Hadn't he let Latvia die. Why had little Latvia, for the first time, smiled at him a true genuine smile, in his death._

_Then went Lithuania and he thanked Russia._

_Russia didn't understand. He hadn't saved anyone, hadn't helped anyone._

"_But you like, tried, didn't you? Lithy really appreciated that, you know."_

_It was the last conversation Russia had with Poland. The next morning Poland become too sick and malnourished and fell into a coma._

**Nobody knows for sure where it started, or why. Most people speculated Poland, but no one can say for sure. As the Europe was slowly trying to pull itself together and survive, the plague epidemic started rising. The Eastern Europe was soon washed in the pandemonium. Economics being worse than ever before, there was not much that could be done to stop the unknown virus. Doctors had no way of fighting the lethal sickness and people started to talk of the new black death. As the body count started to rise up, it almost seemed that the whole Europe would be doomed.**

**That was when the Prussian state was formed. A military groups, mostly from Germany, but all around Eastern Europe too, came together to offer a solution to the plague. Full quarantine nation was formed in the land where the plague was worst. The Prussian state was formed on the Eastern Europe, mostly on the same lands that the Old Prussian Empire had once stood, hence the name. The name was also a nod to the military power of the old and new Prussia.**

**To keep the contamination from spreading, the Prussian army gathered all the sick and dying inside its borders and kept them all in. The Prussian state became a shut-in nation of the dead and the dying. **

**The plan was extreme and very controversial, but it saved Europe. The spreading of the virus was stopped. The Prussian state borders were never crossed by anyone, even after the wave of pestilence was over. No one dared to risk the land filled with death and infection.**

"_Bruder!"_

"_Sorry west! You have to understand, being this awesome means you have to sometimes take care of you unfortunate souls not as awesome as me!"_

"_Prussia please! There are other answers, answers that won't involve you turning into a millitary machine and making a suicide"._

"_Nah, I'm already supposed to be dead, I can't really commit a suicide anymore."_

"_Bruder don't be ridiculous. Let's stop this madness and figure this out together."_

"_No Germany. This time I will protect you. I will protect everybody. For the first time in history, Europe needs me, needs my crusading and warmongering skills. Europe needs a soldier right now and what kind of a person would I be if I didn't answer for the call." _

"_You would be alive."_

"_No, we would be all dead. Italy would be dead and Hungary would be dead and Austria would be dead and you would be dead."_

"_Prussia…"_

"_Tell them all that they're welcome, and that I'm the most awesome country in history, put that in the history books, Prussia- the most awesome nation to ever exist, because it's the truth. Take care of yourself and make sure that everyone else does too. Be a big nation, Big brother has to go out to save you all!"_

_With the world conquering smirk still on place Prussia jumped on a military van with his new citizens. People willing to die, people willing to go down being hated and feared for the ones they wanted to save. Soldiers, willing to give up their future for the others and doctors willingly boarding a sinking ship, just for the childish hope that they might find a cure after all. _

_It was the last of what anyone saw of the albino. After that everyone only heard rumors, whispers of the land filled with dead and saw glimpses of the soldiers driving the healthy away and guiding the sick in, fighting against an invisible enemy._

_The mad thing was that they won. Prussia had beaten the unbeatable enemy._

**For a short while the climate took a climb up in temperatures, but after the world had settled and after all the ash in the air had settled, it started dropping fast. Because of the ash in the atmosphere blocking the sunlight, the planet started to slowly freeze up. The clock was ticking for the new ice age. It was becoming clear that if the temperature drop continued, the planet would not be habitable in long run. The remaining nations of the world formed an alliance to try together figure out a solution for the saving of the mankind.**

_There had never been more depressing world meeting. Firstly there was the emptiness. Over half of the chairs were empty and the remaining nations didn't look very far from falling over either. _

_America was quiet. He looked weary and had bags under his eyes, eyes that were dull and hopeless. Next to him Canada didn't look any better. Russia looked small and vulnerable. He's cheeks were hollowed in and despite the warm temperature in the room he was shivering under his thick jacket. The eastern Europeans that were still left looked even worse. Romania was struggling to stay up and Belarus was nodding of now and then. _

_France was disheveled, but kept still sending worried glances to the Spanish nation on his left. It hadn't been long since it had become clear that the nation of Italy could never be revived. Veneziano had passed away just a day after Romano. Germany who was starting the meeting also looked like hell. Understandable, so soon after Prussia, losing Italy had almost broken the strong nation._

_China was the only Asian nation present. Most of his little siblings had died instantly when the asteroid had fallen. Rest of them had been lost in the never ending disasters that plagued the eastern coast. _

_The Nordics were physically in the best condition. The sudden winter had not been a problem for them as much as to the southern nations. That didn't mean that they were well. Norway's eyes were cold, hard and empty as the land he lived. No one could see what went behind that stony mask, but he was thin and tired. Finland and Sweden were supporting each other. They had formed an union, the Finnish-Swedish union could last longer in this harsh winter than Finland and Sweden separately. _

_Unlike the Nordics the South American and African nations were very affected by the sudden coldness. _

_Looking at the sorry gathering of the nations, it seemed impossible to see any kind of solution. Switzerland, who let Liechtenstein to lean on his shoulder, said it out loud._

"_We won't survive from this."_

**The project sealand was biggest scientific and mechanical project in the history of mankind. As the planet surface was freezing into a wasteland, the only solution seemed to be to leave the planet surface. All the remaining energy and skill of the humanity was put to use, building the new home for mankind. On the bottom of the Atlantic-ocean was build sealand, an underwater city. From there on, the city grew larger and become independent from the surface. The fields and forests grew on the ocean floor, under the dome, and the energy was harvested from the sea currents. **

"_No niin Kultapieni, Be a good nation." Finland was hugging Sealand on the port. There were peoples hustling all around them rushing for the last change to have a life. They were hurrying to the huge submarines that would take them under the waves and carry them to their new lives, lives without the everlasting winter. _

"_Why can't you come with me"?! Sealand was valiantly trying to hold back tears. "All your people are coming."_

"_No. They are your people now. You will have to take care of them now on. Don't worry, you're strong and brave nation now, you'll be just fine."_

_Sealand didn't feel like fine. He could feel the new buzzing feeling of the thousands of peoples on his land, being his people. He was a real nation now and he was going to be all alone. England was dead, and Sealand would have happily given his new nationhood to get his big brother/mentor/"builder" back. Finland and Sweden were still here, but they couldn't come with Sealand. Nobody could come with Sealand. _

_It was almost like being betrayed, expect that Sealand couldn't be angry at any of them. In the beginning he had been exited. He was going to be a real nation finally! He was going to be a hero like America had told him that he would be. He was going to save everyone. None of the old nations would have to worry anymore, because Sealand would take care of them. They could all happily live with Sealand, until the winter was over and they could return to the planet surface again._

_Of course it didn't go like that. Sealand couldn't save any of his fellow nations. All the others were giving their last resources for Sealand, just so that Sealand would survive, that even one of them would survive. _

_And they had all smiled all the time. America had laughed and joked with him and been so excited. He had Ruffled Sealands hair and in one of his more solemn moments told Sealand how proud England would have been. Canada had offered his gentle support. Offered all his silent strength and hugged Sealand and told him how nice it would be in his new home under the sea. Germany had used all his skills and effort in the project. Despite all his personal tragedies, he hadn't ever showed anything but strength. France and Spain had never spared smiles and cheerfulness in front of Sealand and Austria had even found time to show him how to play piano from time to time. Hungary had carried Sealand on her shoulders and china had been the doting older brother that he no longer could be for Hon Kong or Taiwan or japan or neither of Koreas or Vietnam. Even Russia had graced him with such kindness that Sealand had learned to enjoy his company a lot. _

_They had all smiled and then told sealand that he would be going down alone. They couldn't come with him, couldn't leave their land and the unfortunate humans that got left behind. _

_Sealand wanted to be angry at them for lying and smiling but found out that he could only cling to Finland's coat and beg him to come with him._

"_No, I'm sorry. So sorry, but we can't. We can't. You have to be strong. I know it feels hard and you are scared but, you just have to be strong. Me kaikki rakastamme sinua kultapieni."_

_With that Finland had firmly pushed Sealand to the ship. With tears blurring his eyes Sealand could feel being dragged away, to the insides of the ship, with all the other passengers. _

"…and that Jodie, is how our unique and wonderful home was formed from the joint work of all of the world together."

"Thank you, Mark! Sometimes it is good to remember all the suffering that took place in the past and realize just how lucky we are right now!"

Sealand blinks the tears away from his eyes. He has grown into a young man, he is healthy and his peoples are happy. All the others would be proud of him. He is sure.

He is still alone. His people don't know the difference between the American and the British English. His people don't know what foreign food is and the excitement you get when you taste it for the first time. They have never known the difficulties that come when the cultures clash and they had never felt the pride of seeing your national tem team win in the sports. They are happy and they are all Sealanders and half of them would answer, if asked, that japan is some kind of a fish.

Why would anyone wish to be a nation when you are the strongest, the richest and the greatest of them, when you are the only one of them.

Maybe one day the winter would pass and he could send his peoples back up again, to form new colonies, to find new homes.

Maybe he will then be old and tired and refuse to continue existing too.

Maybe he will then meet everyone again and be the little fort in the ocean for everyone again.

Maybe.


End file.
